Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to an assembled structure of a spectacle frame and an assistant lens frame. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an assembled structure of easily and stably assembling an assistant lens frame onto a lens frame of a main spectacle frame.
Description of Related Art
In the present spectacle industry, spectacles are either clip-on type or magnetic type. The assistant lens frame with sunglasses of a clip-on spectacle is disposed in front of the main spectacle frame with optical lens, and a clip is disposed on the center of the assistant lens frame for fixing the assistant lens frame onto the main spectacle frame. Although the clip can fix the assistant lens frame onto the main spectacle frame, the assistant lens frame will be rocked when the user is dosing some activities. Therefore, the assistant lens frame cannot be stably fixed. For the magnetic spectacles, attracting magnetic parts are respectively disposed on the main spectacle frame and the assistant lens frame. However, the magnetic attracting force will be decreased as the using time of the magnetic parts is increased. Therefore, the assistant lens frame will drop when the user is doing some activities to cause the wearing and tearing problems of the lens of the assistant lens frame. Therefore, the existing clip-on or magnetic spectacles all are not capable of stably positioning the main spectacle frame and the assistant lens frame.